You found me
by hannah.grahamlecter
Summary: Effectivly season 10. Set after "Demons" Someone returns to the BAU and it seems to be Reids Lucky year. Currently writing what whill be effectivly the prequal. No title yet though.
1. The short term after Demons

**So this probably doesn't make sense on first glance. A little background and run down on oc's mentioned**

_Clara: Blake and James' daughter. Age 14. _

_Dana: My main criminal minds OC Roxanne's adopted daughter. Age 16._

_Garcia and Kevin are co-habiting and at this point they have 6 month old twins. One of them is called Sarah as is mentioned in this fic._

"Mom are you alright?" Clara asked as her mum, Alex came home from a case one evening. Alex looked down, like something was bothering her.

"Yes... Clara. Fine. Just... it was a hard case." Alex relied, feeling slightly down and a little shook up by the memories which had resurfaced over the last few days. "Oh hey Dana!" Alex greeted, noticing Roxannes adopted daughter was also at her house. This wasn't a surprise to Alex as often, if James was home Dana stayed at her place with Clara, when the BAU were off on cases.

"Hey Alex. " She replied. "You don't mind if I stay another night do you? It's kinda late." Dana asked.

No.. .not atall." Alex replied, It was very late, she actually wasn't sure why they were still up. Being so shook up she didn't comment on it.

Dana thanked Alex for this and continued to talk to Clara about hot boys in their grade. Meanwhile Alex went upstairs and dumped her go bag on the chair in her and James' room then sat down next to him as he was in bed reading a book. "Hey there." She said smiling.

"Oh welcome back." James greeted and put down his book on the bedside table. "Are you alright?" He asked, noticing she was faking a smile.

"Yeah... Well uh. No. But I'll talk about it later." She replied sighing and went into the bathroom, partially to get some space to think about things and also to get ready for bed.

"So what's up?" James asked as Alex got into bed and snuggled up close to James as he wrapped his arm round her in a comforting manner.

"Reid... he almost died. It gave me memories of Ethan." Blake replied sadly, trying to fight back tears. "And well I left the BAU." She finished after a pause.

"Hey honey. It's alright." James replied comfortingly and firmly hugged her, kissing her on the forehead.

"Thanks James." Blake paused. "I guess it just hit a nerve. I'm just so worried I'll lose Clara too." Alex confessed, tears streaming down her face. She loved Clara, just as she loved Ethan. She didn't want to lose another child. Couldn't bare it.

"What because of her bulimia?" James asked, pulling her in close and massaging her back. "She'll be fine. Honestly. Alexandra you are the most amazing woman and the most amazing mother in the whole world. What happened to Ethan wasn't your fault. It was inevitable. He had an unknown condition and well... it was time for him to go. Clara. Her bulimia certainly isn't your fault but she has come on so far recently and your unconditional love, it has helped her so much. Alex, you are also the most amazing wife I could ever wish for. I took you for better, for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do us part and I can honestly say I don't regret a thing. I will love you all the days of my life, you are my soul mate Alex, an amazing woman, an amazing friend and most of all an amazing mother. Clara is lucky to have you and I promise you. She will be fine." James finished, seeing Blakes face, she was smiling through her tears.

Alex smiled, and kissed James Gently on the lips. "That was one of the most amazing, sweetest things you've ever said." She replied, kissing him on the cheek.

"I quit Havard." He finally said.

"Really! That's why you came back!" Alex said, seeming happier now. "Why?"

"After everything that's happened to Clara I think we need some sort of stability." He explained, "I'm staying here... with you."

Alex snuggled into him relaxed, she was glad that their relationship had finally had a second chance and it was a mutual decision not one made by just one of them.

* * *

"Oh am I glad to see you." Garcia exclaimed, entering through her door after returning from that awful case.

"What happened?" Kevin asked, inviting her to come and sit with him.

"It was awful Kev. Chocolate thunder was shot, so was Reid, God Kev. He almost died. Twice! I-I shot someone..." She finished.

Kevin sat in silence and hugged her tightly pulling her close. "Your safe now Pen." He said softly.

"How are my girls?" She asked.

"Their good, Sarah started crawling yesturday." He replied and showed her the video. "Awww. Trust her to start crawling the one time I am away for work." She replied, watching the video of her baby crawling.

* * *

A couple of days later the remaining team entered the office, at around 9am. Rossi first, followed by JJ, Hotch and Roxanne and Garcia. A few minutes later Morgan entered, fashionably late. As usual. Reid was to be off for a while after the shooting and operation. Blake however still hadn't turned up. JJ, Rossi, Roxanne and Morgan were all worried as normally she was early and on the plane returning from the last case she seemed a bit off.

"Hotch?" JJ asked.

"Yes JJ." He replied.

"Is Alex ok?" She asked. "She's normally in by now..."

"Oh uh. That's what I need to talk to you all about. Get everyone to meet in the round table room." He ordered, knowing it was time to tell the unfortunate news that Blake had made the decision to leave the BAU and in fact the FBI completely.

Hotch explained the situation to them all and the text received on the plane the night before. "Blake resigned." He said simply.

The rest of the team sat in silence, shocked. Not really knowing what to say. They had lost one of their own. It served as a wake-up call. How hard their job really was and sometimes it just became too much.

* * *

"So mom?" Clara asked returning home from school that day. "What are you going to do now?" Clara wondered, knowing her mum was not the sort of person who could never work.

"Go back to teaching, maybe write a few books." She replied, not entirely sure. She thought of going back to teaching but despite her love of work she really wanted more freedom with her work, more time with her husband and her daughter.

"You are ok though... right?" Clara asked.

"Yes Clara. Just need a change. The case hit a nerve. I don't think I can do it anymore. So I left." Alex replied. "Ethan..." she said sadly, knowing Clara knew as she was looking through pictures for a school project one day and had asked who he was.

"Oh mom!" Clara exclaimed, understanding it must be awful to lose a child. "Come here." She said and gave her mum a hug.

"Thanks Clara." Alex replied, smiling slightly and hugging her back.

Soon after James came in.. "Hey girls." he greeted, and went over to Alex, hugging her from behind and kissing her on the cheek.

"How was your day?" He asked.

"Good. Good. I made Lasagna for dinner." She replied smiling.

"Oh wow!" James replied in shock. "It really is my lucky day."

At the dinner table the three sat, Clara in-between James and Alex, just as it always was when both were in. "I could get used to this." James mused, smiling. "I forgot how much of a good cook you were." He added in.

"Yes so did I mom." Clara also complemented.

"Well thanks." Alex replied, happy because she had made the people she loved happy.

After Clara had gone up to bed that night James got out the french red wine from the fridge and two glasses. "Wine?" James asked Alex as he was entering the living room.

"Sure!" Alex replied, looking up from her kindle then putting it down on the little table to the side of the sofa.

The couple talked softly while sipping at their wine, romantic french music playing in the background on a playlist. "Hey I have an idea." James said softly, putting the rest of his glass of wine down and leaning in to passionately kiss Alex. Alex smiled and too put her glass of wine down, returning the kiss then feeling down his chest. "sounds good" She said softly and deeply inbetween kissing. James smiled, and started kissing Alex's neck whilst unbuttoning her blouse and taking off her black, lacy bra. Alex smiled and did the same to James, Unbuttoning his shirt and then Jeans. The two felt as if they were one in this moment, it was magical, fresh.

"I missed that." Alex said softly after they had finished.

"Yes. So did I." James agreed, the two still entwined on the sofa.


	2. A few Months had passed

A few months had passed since Alex had left the BAU, Arguably the most exciting few months of her life. It was a Wednesday morning and Alex was sitting on her bed, sun shining in on her, searching for possible people to publish her book.

"I'm going round Dana's" Clara said, entering Alex's room. "Be back this afternoon." She continued.

"Ok, well have fun!" Alex exclaimed and smiled. "See you later then." Alex finished.

"Yeah see you mom!" Clara replied and headed off to Dana's.

Around half an hour later Clara arrived at Dana's and knocked on the door. "Clara!" Dana exclaimed happily and hugged her. "It's so great your here."

"Hey Dana." She replied hugging her back

"Hey Clara!" Roxanne greeted, just as she was gathering her stuff to head to coffee with Reid.

* * *

At Coffee with Reid, the two sat awkwardly in silence for a minute. "Did you hear?" Roxanne asked.

"What about Blake?" He replied. "Yes... she left me her badge..." He replied.

"Oh wow. Of course she did." Roxanne replied. "So how have you been?" She asked, slightly concerned about Reid due to his previous drug history and recant traumatic experiances.

"Good. I mean it hasn't been easy. But I have a girlfriend." He said, goofily smiling.

"Wait. You? She's not an unsub is she? No unsubs after her? No catch's?" Roxanne asked, knowing Reid previous record with girls had not been all that great.

"No... no... no... not that I'm aware of." Reid replied and laughed a little. "I met her a year ago"  
"Wow! You've hidden this from me for a year!" Roxanne exclaimed smiling. "What's her name?" She asked.

"Khalilah. Kalilah Hope." He replied dreamily.

"Wow Khalilah! I went to Havard with her!" Roxanne exclaimed.

"Well it's a small world." Reid replied. "How's Emily?" He asked.

"What Prentiss? She's fine, coming back to the US for a bit."

"Really?" Reid asked. "Is she thinking of comming back or...?"

"I'm not sure. She won't tell me anything." Roxanne replied laughing. "Said it's top secret. It would be good though... you know if she came back."

"Yes. I can agree with you there. Have they replaced her yet? Blake?" Reid asked wondering, he had no idea what was going on at the BAU as he had been off.

"No... not yet." Roxanne replied. "It's good seeing you." she said.

"Yes. You too. Where's Lottie?" he asked.

"With Tyler he's taking her to the park. Father and daughter time." She replied, sipping at her coffee.

"How is he?" Reid asked knowing he'd only recently come back from a tour of duty.

"Not too bad considering hes only been back for a couple of weeks." Roxanne replied just as her phone started to ring.

"Hotch." Reid said, knowing the individual ring-tones for everyone on her phone.

Roxanne sighed, coming of the phone she said: "Remind me, next time Hotch gives me some personal time to change my number."

"Guess you have to go then." Reid replied.

"Yes. JJ's sick, Morgan's in Greece with Savannah." She replied explaining.

"Oh well. Does he need me?" Reid asked, feeling ready to go back. The Doctor had cleared him recently so he knew that wouldn't be a worry.

"If your up to it. Then sure... we could probably do with an extra pair of hands." Roxanne replied smiling. "It'd be good to have you back."

At the office Roxanne and Spencer exited the elevator and headed to the round-table room. where they were briefed on the case. "Series of child abductions in Michigan" Garcia said while operating the electronics. "Wheels up in 10" Hotch said then gestured for Reid to join him in his office.

"You didn't need to come." He consoled.

"I know. But I wanted to. I've been off for three months now..." Reid retorted.

"Well as long as your up to it." Hotch agreed, however slightly concerned.

Fortunatly the case did not take long to figure out just an overnight case , it was a good day for the BAU. They had managed to save the two most recant children who had been abducted and return them to their family's.

Upon returning to the office, both JJ and Morgan had returned and both had news to share with the team. First however the two greeted Reid, having not seen him as much as normal and being glad to see him back and looking well.

"I'm Pregnant." JJ said. It was not like JJ to open up to lots of people about her private life but after the miscarriage she didn't want to take any chances, she could not bare to lose another child, the pain was just too much.

"And uh. I'm engaged." Morgan said, slightly awkwardly. Never in a million years did he believe he was the marrying type, but clearly in his old age things had changed.

"Wow! Congratulations. Both of you!" Roxanne exclaimed, hugging JJ.

"Well Morgan I never saw that coming." Hotch said, with a slight smile on his face.

"I did. I could tell you were getting a little soft." Reid said laughing.

"Alright pretty boy." He replied and hugged Reid. "So glad your back." He continued, smiling.

"Yes. I'm glad to be back." Reid responded and released the hug, feeling his phone vibrate and knowing it was Kahlilah. "See you tomorrow" He replied then headed off to meet Kahlilah at the park.

"Where's he going so fast?" Morgan and JJ asked looking confused and looked to the other four four guidance.

"No idea." Hotch, Rossi and Garcia said just as confused.

"He has a girlfriend." Roxanne told them.

"WOW!" Morgan exclaimed laughing out of shock. "Is Tyler back yet?" He asked her.

"Yes. He came back a couple of weeks ago. I should probably head off now actually." Roxanne said and excused herself, wanting to spend time with her husband while she could.

"Is he alright?" Dave asked, knowing as he had served in Vietnam that serving in a war often carried risk of PTSD and a higher risk of drug addiction.

"Yes. Fine actually. A lot better than when he returned last time." Roxanne replied. "I just want to spend time with him... I've missed him and it's not really fair leaving him with Lottie."

"Well that's understandable. See you tomorrow then?" Rossi asked.

"Yes, sure. Bright and early." She replied and headed off back home to her husband.

A couple of weeks had passed, Hotch and Prentiss were together in a romantic Italian restaurant. Sitting outside under the soft glow of fairy lights. A fountain was located in the center of the garden.

"Emily Prentiss." Hotch started. "Will you marry me?" He asked, slightly nervous. What if she said no?

"Aaron!" Prentiss exclaimed. "Of course I'll marry you!" She continued, shocked and happy.

The couple kissed and hugged, embracing their time together then walked through the streets back to Hotch's apartment, where the sitter was looking after Jack and Harry.

The next morning in the office Roxanne was making Coffee and talking to Prentiss. "What's that?" She asked, noticing the ring.

"Oh... well last night. Hotch proposed to me." She replied cheerfully.

"Wow mom! Congratulations!" Roxanne exclaimed, pouring out her coffee.

"Thanks! I am so excited!" Prentiss exclaimed just as Morgan entered.

"Your back!" Morgan said shocked. "What's that?" He asked, noticing the ring on her finger.

"Hotch and I are engaged!" She told Morgan, smiling as she said so.

"Wow! Maybe we could have a double wedding, cause I'm engaged too! To Savannah!" Morgan responded, even more shocked at this point.

Soon after Hotch entered. "Guessing the news has spread" He said, actually smiling for once. "Sorry to disappoint you all but we have case." Boston. He's moving fast. Wheels up in 30." Hotch said, before going over hand kissing Emily. "Its good to have you back with us." He said softly.

In Boston the team were in the Boston field office and on the phone to Garica. "Could you see if the mom, Andrea, had an affair, it ended her marriage could you see if there where any resulting children?" JJ asked.

"We could be looking at a resulting Child committing the murders due to being abandoned at birth." Morgan continued.

"Yes a boy, aged 18. Suffers from Schizophrenia." Garcia replied, getting back to them quickly from her office in quantico.

"Name Garcia?" Roxanne asked.

"Andrew, Andrew Buckfield." She replied. "No recorded place of residence." She continued.

Fourtunatly the team had Reid, who was aware of the possible places Andrew could be and ordered the team to split up and go to separate locations to catch him.

"Drop the weapon now!" Morgan screamed, finding Andrew in his moms place, threatening her at gun point.

Andrew was panicking inside, but held the gun their, steady for a second. "DROP IT NOW!" Hotch bellowed.

Out of pure fear, the rifle had been dropped, landing with a hard bang on the soft, bergendy carpet.


	3. Halloween

It was All Hallows eve, Roxanne, David and Spencer were in the Hotel Lobby, Waiting for JJ, Derek, Aaron and Emily.

"Have you two read Blakes book yet?" Reid asked. "I finished it last night." he continued.

"No... Not yet." Rossi replied, looking at Reid as if he was slightly odd. The book had only come out yesterday, only a genius like Reid could have read 500 pages in such a short space of time.

"Started it." Roxanne replied smiling. "Our resident genius likes it then?" She asked.

"Yes. It was very good, I feel she approached the subject matter perfectly." Reid replied. "Hey Roxanne. Are you alright?" Reid asked, noticing she was clutching her stomach, as if she felt sick.

"Yes. Fine. I think I've caught a mild bug off Lottie.

"Your never sick..." Rossi put in overhearing. "You could always be pregnant."

"I'm not pregnant Dave!" Roxanne exclaimed. "Tyler and I are very careful." She replied, dismissing his claim.

"Well Condoms do only have between a 95 and 98% success rate. It is possible Roxy, Very possible." Reid said and thought of the possibility. "And if you haven't been taking the pill as directed it could quite easily not do it's job."

Roxanne sighed and looked at Reid. "Seriously!"

"Yo!" Morgan rapped cherfully, after exiting the elevator to meet Roxanne, Spencer and David in the lobby.

"Morning Derek." Dave greeted. "Your actually not the last one here for once." He said in shock.

"You haven't read Blakes book yet... have you?" Reid asked.

"What? That's out? When?" Morgan asked.

"Yesterday..." Reid replied. It's an excellent book. A very recommended read.

"My, my pretty boy. You've read it already haven't you?" Morgan asked, despite already knowing the answer.

"Reid smiled as if to say yes, just as JJ came out through the Elevator. "Oh. I thought I'd be last here." JJ said. "Morning." She greeted everyone.

"Nope. Not last. Still waiting on Aaron and Emily." Roxanne sighed.

"JJ have you read Blake's book?" Reid asked.

"No Spence. No I haven't. Wait it only came out yesterday how did you?" JJ paused a second. "Oh IQ 187 and can read 20,000 words a minute."

Spencer smiled, he enjoyed people commenting on his intelligence and being somewhat amazed by it, even if they had known him for a while.

"Roxanne?" JJ asked, noticing she didn't look very well. "You alright?"

"Yes... sorry. I think I might just find a ladiess room." She said excusing herself.

Eventually Prentiss and Hotch came down into the Lobby. "Where's Rox?" Prentiss asked.

"Morning sickness." Rossi replied.

"Sickness you get in the morning." Reid added on and made a half hearted attempt to glare at Rossi. . No one knew for sure if Roxanne was pregnant yet.

"Right... ok... I'll ask her." Prentiss replied looking at both Rossi and Reid wondering what had happened already that morning.

"Have you two read Blake's book?" Reid asked.

"No Reid." Hotch said plainly. "It was only released yesterday..." he continued.

Prentiss laughed, she was pretty sure Reid was the only one in the world who could read a 500 page book that fast!

A few minutes later Roxanne came out of the lady's room. "Morning Mom, Morning Hotch." She greeted. "Have you been asked about Blake's book yet?" She asked.

"Yes. We have Rox." Prentiss replied smiling.

On the Jet on the way back Reid sat Opposite Roxanne at the back of the jet. "Can I confide in you?" He asked.

"Sure Spencer... sure." Roxanne replied, wondering what it could possibly be about.

"Kalilah. She's pregnant.." He told her. "And I'm sorry if I scared you with all those birth control facts earlier."

"Wow... That's amazing." Roxanne replied excited but trying to be quiet. "And it's ok Spencer, I know I'm not pregnant. You didn't scare me atall. It's that damn nursary." She explained, accepting his apology.

"Well at least Lottie will have a strong immune system." Reid responded.

"Yep. She'll have a super immune system by the time she enters kindergarten." Roxanne replied, laughing a little.

"Well that's always a plus." Reid replied. "She'll have an excellent attendance record."

"Yes true that." Roxanne replied as she felt a phone vibrate and took it out of her pocket to read the text.

"Who's that?" Reid asked.

"Alex... something about a Halloween Party Clara has been invited to and if Dana is going."

"I can't believe you let them go to party's. Drugs, alcohol and you know what teenage boys are like." Reid said, being the intelligent man he is he knew all the risks and at times it caused him to be a bit protective.

"Yes. Well It's not good to be over protective, they tend to get in more trouble then." Roxanne Replied as the was responding to blakes text.

"Right ok. Can you tell Alex I enjoyed her book?" Reid asked."

"Sure!" Roxanne replied.

*Yes, Dana's going. Reid says hi nd tht he enjoyed ur book*

"So I heard your off to watch a movie with Kalilah tonight?" Roxanne asked.

"Uh yes. Just some Russian psychedelic thriller." Reid answered. "What are your plans?" he asked.

"Oh just taking Lottie, Harry, Jack and Henry trick or treating with Aaron, Emily and JJ." She replied. "Nothing special."

"You do realise Razor blades can be found in apples."

"Reid. We'll be carful." She replied. "Anyway we live in a nice area." She continued, she knew about people putting razor blades in apples but didn't feel it was a problem in her area. "Just don't worry. Ok." She laughed. "Reid you will be such a protective dad."

"Yes well. With my intelligence it's hard not to worry." He replied.

That evening everyone came over to Roxy's to head out Trick or treating. Jack was dressed as spider-man, Harry as a pumpkin, Lottie as a bee and Henry as Spencer Reid. Again.

"So Roxanne?" Prentiss asked. "Earlier Rossi said something."

"Said what?" Roxanne asked and looked at Prentiss confused.

"Uh... Are you pregnant Roxy?"

"No! Mom... No! Is this about how I was nauseous this morning?" Roxanne asked, and looked at her mom with a face of shock.

"Well yes. Maybe."

"Mom, I'm not having anymore children." Roxanne said.

Eventually the group all headed out Trick or treating with their kids and enjoyed seeing them so happy. About an hour later everyone returned back to Roxanne's for dinner, speaking about everything from JJ's baby to Henry and Jack's latest academic achievements and wedding ideas.


	4. Nightmares, fears and plans

"Spence. Wake up!" JJ said, gently nudging him, noticing the agent had fallen asleep.

A new year had dawned, it was now mid-February and the team had been called to the office for yet another case. This time close to home. Teenage boys, abducted, raped then eventually murdered.

Reid Suddenly awoke, lifting his heavy head up from the desk. "Spencer. Go home. Get some sleep" Hotch ordered. Being able to tell the agent was too tired to do his job.

Roxanne took a break from work, around 3pm. Figuring if the team needed her they would call, she wanted to check on Reid. It was not normal for him to fall asleep at work and she worried about him. In many respects Roxanne could identify with Reid and because of that she had a soft spot for him, felt of him as the big brother she never had.

Reid was at home, barley awake on the couch, in a daze when he heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." He called tiredly from the couch and sat up.

"Spencer? Are you ok?" Roxanne asked and came to sit next to him. "You've been falling asleep at work and seeming a little off. Is everything alright?" She asked again, greatly concerned by his recent strange behavior

"Well I've been having nightmares again." He confessed, sighing deeply.

"Oh... Spencer!" Roxanne Exclaimed sympathetically. "What about?" She inquired.

"The baby..." He confessed, slightly awkwardly.

"What about the baby?" Roxanne asked, placing her hand on the agents shoulder.

"It cries, and cries and cries and it won't stop crying. It's just there. In the corner crying. Then..."

"Then what Spencer?" Roxanne asked concerned. "It's alright. I'm here for you." She continued, comforting him.

"It dies... A figure comes from behind and Slashes it's throat." Reid explained, his voice shaking. It was clear he was struggling to say all this and talking about it made vivid images from past nights return to his head.

"Oh. Spencer..." Roxanne looked at him with eyes of empathy. "Come here." She invited and hugged him tightly. "It's just a dream. Often dreams about crying baby's can be about fear you won't be-able to provide or protect your children. In context with the murder you fear that he may not live a full life because of that and will never feel alive or enjoy his life, in context with our Job you may fear this failure to provide for and protect him could lead to him being a victim." Roxanne replied, explaining and hugging Reid tight. "You'll be a great father." She ended honestly and gave him one last hug. "I better head of to the team now." She told him. "If you need me just call." She said and stood up heading out the door back to be BAU, where they were trying to solve the case.

"Is he ok?" JJ asked, knowing Roxanne had left to see Reid as it was unusual for her to leave in the middle of the day without a good reason, she also had seen Roxanne's look of concern that morning, when Reid could barley keep his eyes open.

"Nightmares." Roxanne said, sitting down at the table to discuss possible theories about why these boys were being abducted and murdered so brutally, yet when it came to placing the body there was clearly remorse.

"There a possibility the victims are homosexual and the unsub cannot accept his own sexuality. We've seen it before and it would explain the remorse."

"I'm not sure, that seems as though they would be abducted at party's and they were abducted at schools also none of these boys were openly gay." Roxanne said, noticing the flaws in his theory.

"It may be a teacher, Male gay teacher who cannot fufill his sexual inclinations legally so rapes these boys, panics, then murders them." Prentiss said. "They all go to the same school right?" She asked.

"Yes. Yes they are." JJ responded, looking down at her tablet. "St John Newman, all boys Catholic high school." She clarified.

"Ok. Garcia, Could you get a list of male staff at the school." Roxanne ordered.

"There's a lot of staff, you'll have to narrow it down." Garcia replied.

"Ok Teachers." Roxanne replied. He's educated, no not a caretaker or anything.

"Could you narrow it down some more particular subjects or anything?" She asked.

"Um..." JJ thought for a second. "Just give us a few minutes."

"What classes were the victims all in?" Hotch asked.

Garcia tapped on the keyboard and sighed a disappointed sigh. "None.." Se replied.

"Tutor groups?" Roxanne asked.

"Ok give me a second." Garcia replied and did her thing. "Bullseye! All in the same tutor group." She replied then continued. "Dr Lewis. Science teacher specializes in chemistry, warned for a slight incident in 2012." She replied. "Lives opposite Roxanne..." She finished, shocked an unsub could live so close to someone she regarded as her family.

"Right." Hotch said. "Roxanne, Derek. School. JJ, Stay back with Garcia, Emily and I will go to his home." Hotch ordered and the agents went to their allocated destinations.

Dr Lewis was found at the school, in the science lab, mixing chemicals. "Your under arrest." Roxanne announced as Agent Morgan did the honors. "For the abduction, rape and murder of teenage boys in your tutor group." She finished, as Morgan took him outside and police supported them in taking the Doctor to the police station.

That evening, JJ visited Reid's as like Roxanne she was also worried and wanted to check he was ok, to JJ, Reid is the younger brother she never has, a substitute for her older sister who committed suicide when JJ was just 11 years of age. "Come in." Reid called from his living room where he was reading a book, half expecting Kalilah to be at the door.

"JJ!" He exclaimed in shock.

"I hope you don't mind, I just came to see if you were ok." She said apologetically and sat next to him. "Roxanne told me you were having nightmares." She said then continued. "I don't know what they're about and I don't expect you to tell me, I just want you to know I am here if you ever want to talk, and that if it has anything to do with your girlfriends baby. Look I'll just say this. You are wonderful with Henry and you will be a wonderful father, so don't worry." She finally finished and hugged Reid gently, making sure he knew everything would be ok and trying to provide some comfort.

"Thanks JJ." He said and hugged her back. To Reid the BAU were important to him, they helped him through hard times and cared about him more than anyone had in his life, in times like this it was nice for him to know people cared and really believed he would be a good father. It reassured his anxieties.

* * *

That saturday Prentiss, Hotch, Morgan and Savannah were all sitting outside in a fairy tale garden with a recommended wedding cake maker, to decide on the cake they would have for their joint wedding. The two couples sat, tasting bites of various flavors of cake. The four could not agree on one flavor so decided to have a four-tire cake with four different flavors.

"Hello?" Prentiss asked, and greeted answering her phone, noticing the call was from a private number and must be important.

"Is this Agent Prentiss?" A familiar voice asked.

"Yes... Yes it is." She replied, slightly confused and not quite able to place who it was on the phone.

"I'm sorry to say this but I work for your mom and she had a heart attack." The man said, still not quite having realized what had happened himself. "She's been admitted to St Johns hospital."

"Oh... um. Ok. Thanks for telling me." Prentiss aid before hanging up, feeling a mixture of guilt, shock and sadness. She thought her mother never got sick, thought she was an unbeatable force and she had never been kind to her mother throughout her teenage years, they never had the best relationship, she now wished she had treated her mother better all those years ago. She still loved her mum, despite them not having the best relationship.

"Sorry. I have to go." Prentiss told the others, trying to put on a smile, Oh and I like the chocolate fudge cake." She said before rushing off to the hospital to see her mum, taking Hotch's car because they had come together. She knew he wouldn't mind.

Running onto the hospital, she almost didn't notice her team mate who was also there. "Emily!" JJ exclaimed, who was going into hospital to have her baby.

"JJ!" She exclaimed back, just as shocked to see her and had been bought back to reality. "Congratulations for when you have her." She continued, trying to force a smile, before rushing in to see her mom.

It was tense waiting, sitting, pacing, waiting. Waiting for her mother to come out of surgery. It was a potentially dangerous procedure, she hoped she could see her mother again at least make amends if nothing more. It felt like forever, pacing, sitting, waiting. Prentiss felt sick. Sick with worry, fear and nerves. Eventually the doctor came out and said she could see her mom, Emily was still so scared though. The procedure had gone well but she would still be quite groggy and Emily was not quite sure how her mom would react.

"Mom." Prentiss said softly, as she entered the hospital room.

"Emily?" The ambassador replied weakly, shocked of her daughters presence.

"Mom..." She said again. Not sure what to say and still quite shocked to see her in this state. "Your going to be ok." She finally said.

"Emily." Elizabeth said again. "I'm so glad your here." She said, sounding tired but genuinely pleased to see her daughter.

"The Doctors say you can go home tomorrow." Prentiss said, smiling, her eyes however were sad.

"I know... Emily. I know." Her mother replied, she was grateful that Emily had come but the two had not talked properly for so long, it was almost as if rebuilding the relationship was going to be a battle.

"I love you mom." Prentiss said honestly, the words she had to say. Her mom had to know atleast that despite the bad history and be relationship not being so great she still loved her mom.

"Sorry. I have to take this." Emily replied, hearing her phone ring and seeing it was Hotch.

"Hey Emily. Just to say were in the Maternity ward, seeing JJ's baby. It's a girl. I know your here, I saw my car. If you want to talk, feel free." He told her on the phone.

"I'll tell you tonight, and ok. I'll be over in a minute." She replied sighing then hung up.

"Emily. I love you too." Her mother said.

Something about those words, made Emily need to hold back tears, I guess she never believed her mom truly loved her, all the times she was moved around as a child all the putting down and expectations of being the perfect daughter. The times it seemed Elizabeth did not have enough time for her daughter. Emily never believed her mom loved her, but those words. Now she knew she did. "I have to go mom." She replied, excusing herself as she was shocked by what her mum had just said and was not sure what to say in return. "Get well." Emily told her mom, then headed for the maternity ward.

"Hey." Emily said softly, entering to find the whole team and Savannah in the hospital room.

"Hey again Emily." JJ said and smiled at her.

"What's her name?"

"Jessica." JJ replied smiling.

"Sweet name." Emily replied. "Can I hold her?"

"Sure. Sure you can!" JJ replied and passed Jessica over to Emily. "I want you to be her godmother." She said.

"JJ! Of course!" Prentiss replied and accepted, more than welcome to be the baby's godmother. "She's so cute!" Prentiss exclaimed, cradling the newborn in her arms.

On the way home from the hospital Prentiss and Hotch were in silence, the atmosphere tense. Emily wasn't quite ready to talk about what had happened to her mom and she knew if they started to talk he would ask why she was at the hospital. It was only that evening, once Jack and Harry were in bed, only then did they speak.

"Mom had a heart attack..." Emily said, sadly, while laying on the sofa that evening with her head in Aaron's lap.

"Oh Em!" Aaron exclaimed, while running his hands soothingly through her hair. "How is she?"

"She was a bit groggy earlier... from the operation. But the doctor says she can go home tomorrow."

"Well that's good" Hotch said comfortingly. "I love you Em." He disclosed and softly kissed her on the forehead.

"Thanks Hotch." She murmured. "I love you to." She continued before peacefully drifting off to sleep.


	5. Work Drama and New life

It was a stifling hot day, around the middle of may. Much of the team were excited for the wedding in a couple of weeks time, Reid waiting anxiously for when his girlfriend would go into labour as she was already a week past her due date.

"I'll be back around 6, if you need me I'm just a phone call away." Reid told Kalilah, kissing her on the cheek before heading out the door of his apartment to get to work by 9am.

"Nice of you to join us, pretty boy." Morgan said jokingly as Reid entered the office at 09.01am.

"Morning Morgan." Reid replied. "Nice to see you were on time for once."

"Hey Reid, hey Morgan." Prentiss greeted after coming down from Hotch's office. "You'll be pleased to know my mother is coming to the wedding."

"Ah great." Morgan replied.

"How is the Ambassador?" Reid asked.

"She's doing well, eating well, exercising again. I think the heart attack scared her a little." Prentiss replied, answering the question. She even wants a relationship with her granddaughter now.

"Wow! Well it really did scare her. She's never wanted anything to do with Roxanne." Reid replied, shocked. "Is that where she is now then?" He asked.

"Yes. Yes. Roxy's with my mother, I told her she should think about visiting."

Suddenly Hotch came running down the stairs, he had barley got down them when he disrupted everyone's conversations and said: "Sorry we've got a potential emergency."

Upon hearing those words everyone headed to the round-table room and Prentiss texted Roxanne to say there was an emergency.

"Sorry I have to go." Roxanne told Elizabeth, upon receiving the text "Emergency at the BAU." She explained.

"That's ok. I understand. It was nice getting to know you." Elizabeth said with a kind tone in her Voice that not many people had heard before

"It was nice getting to know you to." Roxanne replied, smiling slightly. "See you." She said then headed off into the BAU. "So what is this emergency?" She asked, after hurriedly running up the stairs and into the round-table room.

"Hostage situation, Airport." Hotch said quickly, outlining the issue.

"Ok. Ok. Have they called in the terrorism task force? Or do they think there could be other motives?"

"Well yes and no. Terrorism is a possibility. Their holding people hostage in the airport for now, only then to put some on a plane or two and replicate 9/11. Or these people could be immigration and it could be some way of getting back at the government for allowing it or not doing more to stop it. Either way, these people could be in danger. If this is the case then they may hijack planes and load immigrants onto them then... well there's no telling what they will do." Hotch said.

On the way to the airport, Roxanne called Tyler to tell him to pick up Lottie from nursery at 6:30, or whenever he got off from work as she would not be home. Coming off the phone she sighed, however much she loved her job, sometimes she wanted to spend more time with her children.

Hotch phoned Jessica, to get Harry and Jacks overnight stuff, as it would be late by the time him and Emily got home Hotch also sighed. Sometimes he believed he was inadequate as a father, never having the time to spend with his two sons. Harry and Jack.

Outside the airport they discussed negotiation tactics with other officials, Garcia was scrolling through CCTV, in the hour before the event. The CCTV cameras had been cut off at around 10:05am, so no one had eyes inside as of yet.

11:30am. Trying to communicate with those in charge. At least let a few people go. Meanwhile Reid and Garcia were working together to try and figure out who could be involved and most importantly why.

"Remember September last year. Talk of a terrorism attack, such as 9/11 was high. Small bombings, few deaths, around major international airports throughout the US. This could be the same guys." Reid told Garcia, suddenly remembering something he had read in a newspaper, almost a year ago.

Immediately Garcia started searching, looking into individual incidents, while Reid did the analysis on whether or not they could be related. Telling the team about their ideas, Rossi thought of a new line of negotiation, and after what seemed like forever it seemed like they were getting somewhere, however still. No one on the inside was safe.

The children were released, atleast they had the heart to do that. The situation seemed to be escalating fast, it was time to the feds to make advancements, go into the building however possible. They had worked out the men in charge, offered lesser sentences, but they were not holding up. The was a risk that this could be a trap and in fact they were targeting the bureau. It had been done many times before. These risks however had to be weighed up, and protection of all in the airport was the most important thing.

This all still seemed strange, why would a group of terrorists hold people hostage in an airport? Maybe there was a greater motive.

Getting the bombs specialists into the back seemed to be the best bet. Chances are if a bomb was planted inside the airport itself it would be in the basement, the were wired to people outside, to communicate if necessary.

As suspected, a bomb was found. Ticking, counting down the seconds.

5 minutes. 4:59, 4:58, 4:57. The time continued to tick by, continued to run out. When disarming bombs it was imprtant to be sure that move was right, because one slip could cause it to explode. To know the disarming code, knowledge of those who set it up was requred, that and knowledge of the bomb itself. That's where the BAU came in. They had profiled these men. Found out names, history's known about from Garcia's technical analysis.

60,59,58,57,56,55,54,53. Time was running out, the situation was getting desperate. If they were going to disarm, it had to be now. Commanding everyone to get out, just one being in their, with the bomb. Alone. It would be safer that way if anything was to go wrong.

29,28,27,26. They were half way there, half way to disarming the bomb, but it was still not safe. One more code, meaning to unravel.

19,18,17,16.

15.

They were safe, the bomb had sucsessfully been disarmed, people had been protected. The unsubs had nothing to hold people hostage for now. Now purpose. An undercover agent entered, women were released first. A few other agents then entered and arrested the suspects. This case was over, solved without casualties however they knew this wasn't the end. The end for now but not for forever.

Around 8pm Spencer Reid arrived home, back to his appartment. "Hello?" He called, noticing the door was unlocked so Kalilah must be in.

"Welcome back." She replied smiling, as he sat down next to her, with his arm round her shoulder. For a while they sat in silence, embracing each others company.

"Hey are you alright?" Reid asked, noticing she had been wincing once every 10 minutes for precisely 59 seconds 3/4s each. Reid knew what this meant, but decided to wait for Kalilah to tell him, thought it would be better that way, however he did worry he would have to deliver the baby. It was something he had never done before and never wanted to do.

"Uh yeah. I'm fine. Just these contractions." She replied.

"Every 10 minutes, lasting for 59 seconds and 3/4s." Reid said. Clarifying, incise she hadn't been timing them.

"Seriously Spencer!" Kalilah exclaimed, shocked at his observance and also shocked at the precise timing. "I guess it's time to go to the hospital then." She continued.

"Yes. Yes. That would be correct" Reid replied.

Ethan Alex Reid was born at 11:13pm that evening. It was late however Spencer was sure many of the team would still be awake. Including Alex, who he wanted to show the news to via text.

*Meet Ethan Alex.* He sent out.

Alex was at home, In bed, reading, with her husband next to her when she heard her phone beep on the bedside table. Putting her book down, picking up her phone and unlocking it she smiled.

"Who's the text from?" James asked, noticing Blakes beautiful smile.

"Spencer... Dr Reid." She replied, still smiling. "Look at this." She said, and showed him the picture of baby Ethan that Spencer had sent over.

"Ah." James said also smiling, finding it cute that the young Dr named his child Ethan.

*Congrats Spencer, oh and nice name.* Blake sent back. Seeing Reid's son did not fill her with sad memories, as one would expect, but instead happy memories of the lost child and happiness for Spencer.


	6. Wedding

The day had come. 6th June 2015. Derek and Savannah, Aaron and Emily were getting married, accommodated by Rossi and his glorious mansion. The cake was ready, they had settled on: Vanilla, Chocolate, Toffee and Coffee. An nontraditional cake, much to Elizabeth Prentiss's disliking.

The wedding however was not all nontraditional. Emily wore a strapless, satin Chiffon, column wedding dress in white and Savannah wore a Strapless, satin, embroided wedding gown in white, both of which were full length dresses.

JJ, Garcia, Roxanne and a couple of Savannah's friends, Ashley and Maddison, were bridesmaids. They all wore deep purple, knee length, chiffon dresses, with straps and matching stilettos to on their feet.

Rossi was best man, Sean Hotchner and Spencer Reid were both ushers. Jack was the ring bearer, as all had agreed Harry was probably too young, at only two years of age.

Both couples got married at the same time. Alex read "The wonders of today" as one of the readings:

"_I__f you can always be as close_

_and happy as today,_

_Yet be secure enough to grow_

_and change along the way…_

_If you can keep for you alone_

_your love as man and wife._

_yet find the time to share your joy,_

_with others in your life…._

_If you can be as one,_

_and walk through marriage_

_hand in hand,_

_yet still support the goals and dreams_

_that each of you have planned…_

_If you can dare to always go_

_your separate ways together_

_Then all the wonders of today_

_will stay with you forever.."_

After the ceremony, there was a brief moment for all to mingle before the main reception, and time for Alex to catch up with her former colleagues.

"So this is the famous Ethan." She said to Spencer and Kalilah, talking to both after the the wedding ceremony. Kalilah was cradling Ethan, looking like a natural at motherhood.

"Yes. This would the the famous Ethan." Reid replied, smiling. Happy he had a son and happy to be seeing Blake again.

"So how did you meet?" She asked. Noticing how happy the couple looked together, and feeling a sense of Happiness for Spencer, after Mauve, having found such a seemingly wonderful partner.

"Ah well. I was in the bookstore." Reid started.

"Yes and I noticed him, looking through the classics." Kalilah contunued. 

"And so she came over and asked me if I needed any help." 

"It was pretty much love at first site."

"A couple of weeks later we bumped into each other in the park and went out for coffee." Spencer finished, smiling, enjoying the memories of meeting Kalilah.

A few moments later, all the guests were seated for the wedding breakfsast. A starter of classic Brushetta's, main of Spaghetti Carbonara and dessert was peach zabaligone.

The first speech was from Savannah's father. Thanking everyone for being there and reminiscing on Savannah's childhood. Then, as Emily's father was not present, her mother said a speech.

"I think you will all agree with me, that it has been a wonderful day. Four well deserving people, two couples, joining together in Matrimony, hopefully something that will last for the rest of their lives. Emily never used to be the sort of child who played wedding, or dress up. Never seemed to be one to jump out as someone who would ever settle down and marry. It brings be great pleasure to be here, alive to witness this moment. The Marriage of my daughter, my baby. The only child I ever had. To none other than Aaron Hotchner aswell. Who would have known that he would have been my daughters future husband that morning he started to work for me years ago. It really is a small world. I hope these couples embrace married life, work through their struggles and no matter what never let go of eachother. The love between them today is astonishing and I pray that it never ends." She concluded, toasting to both couples before sitting down.

After all the speeches, and all toasts had been raised, both couples took to the dance floor, for that signiture moment of the wedding, the one that started off the party. Their first dance. To All of me by John Legend

[_Verse 1:]_

_What would I do without your smart mouth?_

_Drawing me in, and you kicking me out_

_You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down_

_What's going on in that beautiful mind_

_I'm on your magical mystery ride_

_And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright_

_[Pre-Chorus:]_

_My head's under water_

_But I'm breathing fine_

_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

_[Chorus:]_

_'Cause all of me_

_Loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me_

_I'll give my all to you_

_You're my end and my beginning_

_Even when I lose I'm winning_

_'Cause I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you, oh_

_[Verse 2:]_

_How many times do I have to tell you_

_Even when you're crying you're beautiful too_

_The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood_

_You're my downfall, you're my muse_

_My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues_

_I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you_

_[Pre-Chorus:]_

_My head's under water_

_But I'm breathing fine_

_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

_[Chorus:]_

_'Cause all of me_

_Loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me_

_I'll give my all to you_

_You're my end and my beginning_

_Even when I lose I'm winning_

_'Cause I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you, oh_

_[Bridge:]_

_Give me all of you_

_Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts_

_Risking it all, though it's hard_

_[Chorus:]_

_'Cause all of me_

_Loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me_

_I'll give my all to you_

_You're my end and my beginning_

_Even when I lose I'm winning_

_'Cause I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you_

_I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you, oh_

By the end of the song everyone was on the dance floor, enjoying one another company. It was a happy, magical evening and a soft cool breeze accompanying.


End file.
